


Can’t help falling in love

by orphan_account



Series: Random oneshots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother’s best friend, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Protective Older Brothers, Sort Of, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh shit” Jughead whispered.“Yeah oh shit is right!” Chic screamed back at him “what the hell were you doing to my sister?”ORJughead is Chic’s best friend and loves Betty when he isn’t supposed to
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Random oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Can’t help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buggheadie)

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Jughead was annoyed as he watched the train leave. His finals were over today and he was on his way to Riverdale to spend the holidays with his family but more importantly with his best friend Chic Cooper. 

He texted Chic to update him on the situation and reassured him (multiple times) that he was okay and would take the next train out. 

“Jughead?” He heard a familiar voice say behind him and he turned around to find her, Betty Cooper. 

“Betts? What are you doing in the big apple?” 

“Ah just an impromptu shopping trip. You know how Veronica is.”

“The devil incarnate herself, please tell me she’s not here.” He pleaded desperately.

“No. No she isn’t she uh ditched me for.. I want to say Andrew? But yeah I’m heading back.” 

“Well that’s her loss.”

“I don’t know why you hang out with her, she treats you like crap” he plopped down on the bench nearby and indicated for her to sit beside him.

“Honestly? I’m terrified to find out what happens if I don’t” she said with a teasing smile.

“That’s fair enough,” he said, sounding completely serious.

“I was kidding!” She exclaimed with a laugh and gave him a playful slap on the arm “she’s nice... when she’s actually with me.”

“I stand by my statement.”

“Anywayyy aren’t you already supposed to be on your way to Riverdale?”

“And leave you here alone? You wound me Cooper.” 

“Be serious” she gave him a stern look.

“I missed my train” he looked slightly embarrassed at that but calmed down once he remembered who he was with.

“Did you buy a ticket for the next one? If you didn’t you don’t have to I have an extra one” at the confused look on his face she continued “I may or may not have recognised you from your beanie and figured out that you missed your train” she blushed under his gaze.

“You know me way too well”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a while before Betty asked “So how were your finals?”

“They went well I think.”

She nodded her head in understanding and was thankful for the train that chose that moment to arrive for breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

They quickly found their seats and Jughead was thankful for not having to sit near a stranger who could possibly be eating his ear off or have a noisy baby to eat his ear off. He was never a fan of public transport but he had to make due. 

“You’re literally saving me here Betts, I would be stuck with some weirdo-don’t start- if it wasn’t for you.”

“I wasn’t going to start anything,” she said with a shrug and a smile which said otherwise “and you’re welcome.”

“You look tired.”

“Gee thanks there goes the rest of my self esteem down the drain.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that, you look good just sleepy? Yeah you should sleep. And if its any consolation I looked way worse after my exams.” 

“I know you didn’t” he chuckled at her tripping over her words “and yeah I’m sleepy I should be out like a light any minute now.”

“Of course yeah I’m going to read my book then” she held out her copy of ‘Beloved’ that looked older than her with how worn out the pages looked. 

“You still have it?” He asked, surprised, looking at the Toni Morrison book he bought her at Christmas three years ago. 

“Yeah and it’s well used too, guess you know me well too, this is my favourite book.”

“I’ll let you get onto it then, happy reading” he said awkwardly giving her a thumbs up which made her laugh. 

Betty was engrossed in the book when she felt a weight on her shoulder, and she turned to Jughead's head! He’d fallen asleep on her!

She was freaking out, they had never been so close to each other, she was engulfed in his cologne. Goddammit. This can’t be happening! 

She’d had a crush on him basically since she had known him for a long time but she knew she couldn’t act on her feelings. He was her brother’s best friend and no one wants to date the younger geeky sister.

He’s only nice to you because he has to be.

Right now she only had to lean in an inch and she would be kissing him, so without thinking, all thoughts of Chic, all her insecurities left her mind and she did it, she kissed Jughead. 

Jughead was woken up to pressure on his lips, he groggily opened his eyes and saw a registered blonde hair in front of him. 

Blonde hair? Who has blonde hair? Oh Betty. Wait Betty! What is Betty doing? She’s kissing him. SHE’S KISSING HIM!

He was wide awake now and in a second he pulled himself away from her. 

That brought Betty out of her dazed state and she finally realised what she had done. 

“I’m sorry” she squeaked out “I-I d-don’t know w-why I did that. Oh God Chic please don’t tell him about this.” 

“Y-yeah don’t worry, we can just pretend this never happened alright?! He nervously rubbed the back of his neck still unsure of what just happened.

“We have arrived at Riverdale” the robotic voice above them announced just then and both of them were very pleased at the interruption. 

They walked silently to where they could see a very excited Chic getting out of the car and waving at them. 

“Why do you two look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Oh nothing Veronica just wore me off” she was trying to sound chipper but he saw right through her. He let it go for now and turned to Jughead. 

“And what about you?”

“Finals” he tells him with a sigh. 

“Okay whatever you say” he knew something was up but he didn’t push it, he was just happy to be with his best friend and sister again. 

He helped them with their bags and they headed to Pops for some milkshakes and burgers. 

“I’m going to the washroom, order my usual.”

“Betty, look this whole ‘let’s pretend it never happened’ is obviously not working so let’s talk about it, why did you do it?”

“Jughead no we are not doing this I already told you I don’t know why I did it, it meant nothing and there isn’t anything more to it” she rushed out.

He raised his hand to signal he’s stepping back and the conversation is over to which she replied with a curt nod and “good” right before Chic slipped in beside her. 

“You two seem worse than before. Seriously what’s going on?”

“Nothing” they both said at the same time. 

“I think we should go home me and Mr. I’m weird, I’m a weirdo here are pretty tired.”

“Yeah okay I’ll get the food packed.”

Once they reached home, they all went their own way, Jughead in the guest, Chic in his and Betty in her bedroom. 

BC- KEVIN CALL ME RIGHT THE HELL NOW!

Her phone rings not even a second later. 

“Betty whatever it is I didn’t do it, you can ask Fangs, if you know what I mean” she could imagine the smirk on his face.

“Shut up Kev, I screwed up. I kissed Jughead!”

“Shouldn’t we be celebrating? You’ve wanted to do that practically forever” he was confused at the difference in her tone and the news. 

“No. No, it was all messed up” she then proceeded to explain what happened. 

“So you’re telling me you kissed him in his sleep? That’s scandalous Cooper. That’s why you should have listened to yours truly aka moí.”

“Yeah yeah you can give me shit for this later, I called you for damage control.”

“And damage control you shall get, I’m going to need some more info first.”

“Well when he realised what was happening, he pulled away from me faster than a bullet train so at least I know how he feels about me now. And now we can’t even look at each other let alone have a conversation. When we reached home, he practically ran away into his room and here we are.”

“Whoa whoa back up B don’t you dare think this means he doesn’t like you! I mean give the man some slack he was kissed by a woman-who turns out isn’t as street smart as she is booksmart- in his sleep, what did you expect him to do?! Kiss you back?”

“Yeah I get it I’m stupid so are you going to help me or what?”

A while later they came up with a “full proof” plan to make things not awkward between her and Jughead. 

“Thank you Kev, you’re a lifesaver” she said (sort of) relieved. 

Jughead was up in the other room thinking about the kiss. 

Was that even considered a kiss?

He had dreamed about a kiss with Betty more times than he could count but never did he imagine she would do that when he was asleep on her. 

Why is everything so complicated, first he couldn’t do anything cause she’s his best friends sister and the stupid “no dating family” pact they made and now that something did happen between them, they can’t even look at each other!

He let out a frustrated scream into his pillow and closed his eyes to have what is most undoubtedly a restless, sleepless night. 

Betty turned around to see the time when she heard rather loud footsteps and her door being opened. 

“Mom? Chic?” She called out trying to figure out who it was. 

“No it’s me” said the figure in a gruff voice which she was all too familiar with. 

“Wh-what are you doing here? It’s 3:00 in the morning, Jughead.”

“I know” he sighed “I can’t sleep, and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“What do you mean, Jug there’s nothing to think about, that kiss was a mistake remember? and I’m sorry.”

“No it was not and we both know it. There was a reason you kissed me and I’m here to do what I should’ve done a long time ago.”

“What are you-mph” he cut her off by pulling her into a bruising kiss that had her clinging to him by the time they separated. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?”

“Yes you. Repeatedly.” She pouted at his teasing and rested her head to his. 

“You know it’s true.” 

“Why did you do that?” She whispered.

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” He asked with an amused smile.

She gave him a look that said “yes please.”

“Betts I like you, I’ve liked you for some time now and I didn’t do anything because of Chic but I don’t care anymore I want to be with you, well that is if you want that too?” He phrased it as a question rather than a statement. 

She looked at him in part surprise and part joy and pulled on his neck till their lips connected again. 

“Sooo do I take that as a yes?” He teased as he looked down at her.

“Hmm let me see it, I think you’ve got some more convincing to do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” 

He got on top of her and kissed her with the kind of passion he’d never felt before. He then moved to her neck and sucked on the pulse he found there and breathed heavily “how about now?” Looking proudly at the freshly reddened skin of her neck. 

“You’re getting closer I think” he chuckled at that and dove in again. He left a trail of kisses down to her chest. He then tugged on her t-shirt and looked at her with questioning eyes. 

“Yes” she whispered. He made quick work of her shirt and bra until she lay bare beneath him. Once she realised her state of undress, she moved to cover herself which brought a frown to Jughead’s face. 

“Hey Betty just say the word and we’ll stop, we don’t have to do anything.”

“No no I want to, it’s just my body...well I’m not very proud of it” she whispered hesitantly. 

“Betts” he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over her lip “you have nothing to be ashamed of, you’re beautiful.”

She didn’t believe him but moved her hands to lay beside her. 

He kissed her again as he brought his hand up to cup her breast but before he could go any further, she pulled back from him and looked into his eyes while she played with the hair at the back of his neck. 

“Can we not do anything tonight. I promise this is not me rejecting you and I want this too, I’ve wanted it for the longest time but is it okay if we just cuddle tonight?”

“Betts yeah of course, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to besides even just laying down beside you is beyond my wildest dreams.” He was trying to make the atmosphere lighter for which she appreciated him. 

“Thank you...And this seems stupid to ask now but is the door locked? We don’t want Chic walking in here.”

“Yeah it’s locked” he chuckled and then moved over to spoon her. 

“You know if you could have done this few hours before, you could have saved me the trouble of freaking out and planning a way to win you over. I had a list and everything.”

“Mmm and what was on this list of yours?” 

“Play your cards right and maybe you’ll find out.”

“Betty! BETTS” she hears from the other side of the door followed by frantic knocking. 

“GO AWAY CHIC”

“Have you seen Jughead? He’s not in his room.”

“Uh no why would I see hi-m” her voice got caught in her throat and she let out a moan when she felt Jughead prep kisses on her neck. 

“Please tell me you don’t have a guy in there” he sounded disgusted.

“No just go away!” She glared at Jughead to stop him but moved her neck to give him better access at the same time.

“Y-you need to leave Jug” she said pulling him closer when she heard Chic go away. 

“Huh doesn’t seem like it” he declares into her skin. 

“Forsythe if you don’t leave right now we’ll be over before we even begin.”

“Oh no you didn’t!” He gasped “pulling out the big guns I see, If that’s what you want Elizabeth, I’ll leave.” He looked at her in faux disappointment.   
  
“You can be a baby later, leave now but wait let me distract the others first. See you in a few.” She pecked his lips and snuck out through the door. 

A few minutes later he got a text alert.

Betts- All clear :)

He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could and saw that Betty had taken them all to the backyard. On a whim he walked over to the kitchen sink and sprayed it on himself so he looked sweaty. 

“Jughead where have you been?! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry I just went for a jog to clear my head.” He winked at Betty who looked impressed at his quick thinking. 

“Okay well we’re having breakfast.” He bought the excuse since he often did that when they were roommates. 

By “coincidence” Betty and Jughead were seated beside each other on the table. She subtly slipped her hand into his where it remained for the rest of breakfast. 

“So Jughead you’re almost done with school huh? How did your exams go?”

“They were good, yeah.”

“And did you find yourself a lucky someone” Hal winked at him while the sentence made Betty choke on her food which caused a coughing fit. 

Jughead immediately started patting her back gently and offered her water once she had somewhat calmed down. 

“You okay?” Chic asked her.

“Yeah sorry wrong pipe” she managed out while still wheezing a little. 

Around 2pm Chic saw Jughead walking out with Betty closely behind him. “Where are you two headed?” 

“Just going to Sweetwater river get some pics to update the portfolio” he pointed at the camera slug around his neck to confirm. 

“And I am going to hang with Kev, yeah with Kevin.”

“Jug mind if I come with you?”

“Actually yeah I need to concentrate a little bit. I promise I’m all yours tomorrow...mostly...I think?” He whispered the last part but it was loud enough for Chic to hear. 

“Okay you guys have been acting very weird since you came here last month, am I missing something?”

“Nope” they said quickly, too quickly.

“I don’t know what you think it is you’re seeing but I’m fine, don’t know about him tho” she raised her eyes over to Jughead and practically ran out. 

“Chic I know you missed me and I’m so sorry but the company is hiring two out of the ten of the interns and I really want that job sooo...”

“Yeah okay then” he still sounded doubtful cause he’d seen Jughead’s portfolio and it was nothing short of amazing. “Also stop making us sound like we’re a gay couple.”

“Okay...honey” he walked out with a laugh and went down to the corner where Betty was waiting for him in the car. 

“Not that I don’t love this but do you think it’s safe to make out in public?”

“Really? That’s what you’re thinking about in the middle of our moment?” She shrugged “Betts don’t worry this used to be my hideout when I was younger. No one’s ever been able to find me here. Now, I think we were in the middle of something.” 

She closed the gap between their lips and smirked, both unaware of the red headed women lurking in the trees behind them. 

Cheryl looked down at the picture she took seconds ago and sent it to the Anonymous Riverdale gossip site. “She was in the mood for chaos” as she would say. 

“Oops” she giggled with a devilish look on her face as she sent it and walked over to her red convertible with her head held high, needless to say she was proud of herself. 

Betty and Jughead went to pops a while later and sat in the booth which was slightly more private than the others. They quickly separated their joint hand as they heard the loud voice of Chic getting closer by the second. 

“Wanna explain to me what this is?!” He held up his phone to show the picture that had spread like wildfire looking very angry. 

“Oh shit” Jughead whispered.

“Yeah oh shit is right!” Chic screamed back at him “what the hell were you doing to my sister?”

“I-I...”

“You know what I don’t want to hear it, you’re no longer welcome at the house, you can take your stuff and that’s it! And you are coming with me!” He dragged Betty out by her hand.

“Chic, no please, we can talk about this.” Betty pleaded and looked back to where Jughead was running out of the diner behind them. 

He reached them in record time and put his hand on Chic’s shoulder which he found out was a mistake when he got a fist to his face. 

“You stay away from her...and me” he said shoving Jughead down to the ground. 

Betty freed herself when Chic went in for another punch and quickly went to stand in front of Jughead “don’t do this Chic, he’s your best friend and I won’t let you jeopardise that because of me. If it means that much to you, we’ll s-stop seeing each other” she started crying at this point.

“No no we won’t, I can’t do that. We were seven when we made that stupid pact Chic. And you can’t ask me to choose between the two of you, it’s not fair to any of us.” 

“I find it’s quite fair to be honest.”

“It’s not because...”

“Because?” Chic urged him on calming down a little.

“Because I love her! I’m in love with her.”

“You what?” Betty gasped while Chic just gaped at him speechless.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

She ran over to him and he caught her in his arms so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him forgetting all about Chic and just focused on HIM.

“I love you too” she whispered into his ear. She held him tightly refusing to let go despite the crowd that was now around them. 

“So I guess that’s decided then, I didn’t realise how serious this was” Chic’s voice brought them out of the temporary trance they were in. Betty climbed down and they both looked at Chic. 

“Are you serious?! Is that your blessing to let us date?!” Betty cried out in joy.

“Yes , yes it is” he felt silly now for getting so angry, now that he was thinking clearly he realised how much he liked the idea of them dating and he wouldn’t prefer any other guy for his little sister than his best friend. 

Betty rushed over to him and pulled him into a grateful hug. “I’m so happy Chic, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I’m starting to see that. And Jug I’m sorry for before I sort of lost my head there for a bit.”

“Hey no damage done and I’m very pleased with the results, I felt so guilty keeping this a secret from you.”

“It’s all good man but I think we should leave now and not give these people a free show anymore.”

Once they got into the car instead of starting it, Chic looked at both of them and let out a sign letting them know this wasn’t easy for him and that he was serious. 

“I do have a few conditions if you want to keep doing this. Please keep your PDA to a minimum in front of me, I absolutely do not need to see that and two Jughead if you hurt her I swear to god I’ll kick your ass.” At the second part they both burst out laughing leaving a dumbfounded Chic. 

“Y-you will kick h-his, his ass?” Betty managed out. 

“I’m serious you guys” he still didn’t understand what the joke was. 

Jughead calmed down a little to say “okay I believe you” and immediately started laughing again. 

“Whatever I’ll do it” Chic muttered to himself and started the car.


End file.
